


I Love You

by IgotItAtTheHotTopical



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Jensen, Fluff, M/M, Protective Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgotItAtTheHotTopical/pseuds/IgotItAtTheHotTopical
Summary: Hope you guys liked it!!!!





	I Love You

It was around 3am, and Jensen was still at the bar. Everyone had left the bar, it was him, Jared, Misha, and Mark. Jared and Mark were the first ones to leave, Misha had just left probably like 10 minutes ago. Misha's condo wasn't far from the bar so he probably had gotten there by now.

Jensen on the other hand was a fifteen minute drive. The three of them offered him a ride home, but he kindly declined the offer. Especially Misha's offer, there was something about Misha that would just make him feel like if he was floating in the air. 

Those eyes that would make him fall in love with the color blue. That smile that would keep him awake at night. Just everything in general about Misha makes him feel like if he is high, and makes him feel addicted. 

Misha is his drug, and Jensen can't seem to get-

"Hey man, um.. were about to close like in ten minutes," Says the bartender breaking Jensen out of his thoughts,

"What?...oh...Yeah..ok," Says Jensen, he is too drunk to even answer correctly and to get up from the stool, but manages to get on his feet,

As soon as Jensen's feet hit the ground, he feels like the whole bar is spinning, and he starts to slowly tilt to the side, 

Luckily the bartender was just leaving the bar and catches him by his forearm,

"Whoa hey there," the bartender says with a small chuckle,

"Maybe you should sit down until your ride is here, I can wait with you," the bartender says while looking at a unstable Jensen,

"Thanks...," Jensen starts saying and looks down to the bartenders name tag and continues with,"..Nathan,"

"Nah It's okay man, I can just wait outside, you don't have to wait with" Jensen stops to try and not puke and continues with,"..a drunken dude like me," 

Nathan chuckles at Jensen's comment but kindly says,"No biggie, I rather wait with you than seeing you get arrested by the popo," 

Jensen looks up at him and gives him a smile, but as soon as he does that he just feels like puking right there and then,

Nathan must of read his mind because he is soon pulling Jensen by his arm to the nearest restroom or trash can,

Jensen makes it to the restroom,.. well more like the trash that was right beside the restroom,

When Jensen is done emptying his stomach, Nathan gives him a napkin to clean his Mouth and starts saying,"So, are they almost here?" 

Jensen feels much better after throwing up, he was too busy cleaning his mouth when Nathan decided to speak,

"Sorry man.. what was that?"  
Nathan smiles at him and repeats his question,"Are they almost here?" 

"Oh.. uh maybe I'll call him to see where he is at," Jensen tells him, while doing his best to get his phone out of his pocket,

"Alright cool, I'll be right here until he comes," Nathan tells Jensen and leaves to sit at a table to give Jensen his privacy,

Jensen some how manages to free his phone out, and starts going through his contacts, he was debating whether to call Jared or Misha,

He did not want to call Jared because he was probably asleep by now, and his home is pretty far from the bar, he also did not want to call Misha because he was probably asleep as well, only difference was his home was not that far from the bar,

'Fuck it, he can kill me later,' Jensen thought, while pressing the call button,

It took three or four rings, after the fifth he was about to hang up when the phone answered with a," Hello?"

"Mish..," Jensen said, he was still a bit tipsy, so he was doing his best to sound sober,

"Hey Jens, what's up?" Misha says,

"The sky," Jensen says with a smirk,

"Dick," Misha says while chuckling softly,

Jensen starts to giggle but soon stops because he starts feeling a little nauseous again, he has one eye on the trash can and a hand covering his mouth when he hears Misha say,"Jen, you okay?" 

"Mm..yeah I was just-" Jensen replies but soon is not able to reply properly because he is right back to throwing up in the trash, 

When he thinks he good for now he looks at his phone to see if Misha is still on the line, he still is. He wipes his mouth and lays on the ground with his back to the wall and puts his phone back on his ear,

"Jen?" Misha says,

"Ugh.. yeah I'm here," Jensen totally forgets why he called Misha in the first place but then when he looks over at Nathan who was on his phone sitting on a table not to close, but not too far either, he remembers,

"Where are you?" Misha says, already getting up from his desk, and putting on some shoes,

Misha wasn't asleep, he was too busy on his laptop that he lost track of time,  
He hadn't even checked the time until he was heading towards the door,

"I'm at uh... at the bar still," Jensen says, who is still on the floor,

"Alright I'm on my way, stay there," Misha says and is out the door heading to his rental,

Misha hadn't clicked yet, Jensen knew that because he can hear a door closed and a car door closing, and the sound of a car being turned on,

"Hey Mish?" Jensen says,

"Yeah I'm on my way Jen," Misha tells Jensen,

"Mish?" Jensen says trying to stay awake,

"Yeah" Misha says,

"Thanks man," Jensen says,

Misha smiles and then says,"No problem Jen," 

Jensen can imagine the smile that Misha just did, and for some reason that made his stomach feel better. Jensen was slowly dozing off until Misha said,"Are you alone?"

"No..no I'm with um... Nathan, the bartender," Jensen replies,

"Oh ok... look I'm almost there just hang on ok, try to stay awake cuz I don't feel like dragging your ass to the car," Misha says with a chuckle, 

Jensen smiles and laughs then says,"No promises" and hangs up,

Jensen is still on the floor, but doesn't feel like getting up. He still a little tipsy but he can figure out a way to get on his feet, besides he doesn't want Misha to be dealing with his drunk ass, he's already coming to pick him up so at least he can do him a favor and get off the floor and onto a chair,

'Okay Jensen you got this, you can easily get off the floor and onto a chair,' Jensen says to himself,

He does his best to get on his feet without swaying forwards, by now he feels less tipsy and more buzz, at least he doesn't have to worry about getting a hangover tomorrow,

When he had gotten to his feet, Nathan was there by his side to lead him to a chair,

"Someone on their way?" Nathan asks Jensen,

"Yeah, thanks man.. you know for staying with me," Jensen says and looks up at him to give him a small smile,

Nathan returns the smile, then says,"Let me get you some water," 

"Yeah that sounds refreshing," Jensen says back,

With a cold glass of water in his system he feels a lot better than before, he was having a small conversation with Nathan about how Nathan's little sister, Ashley is a huge fan of Supernatural, when suddenly a flash of lights show through the blinds of the bar,

"Looks like your ride is here Mr. Ackles," Nathan says with a smile,

"Yeah," Jensen says, that's when Misha enters the bar and Jensen is feeling that feeling again, feeling like he is floating in the air,

"Hey Mish," Jensen says with a apologetic smile,

"Hey Jens," Misha replies, but it doesn't sound like if he is angry, it sounds like he is just happy to see Jensen, even though they saw each other a couple hours ago,

Since it was around 4 or 5am who the hell knows what time it was right now, Misha was wearing black and white low top converse, with some adidas sweats, and a grey Family Business T-shirt that Jensen had given him, seeing him wearing that shirt gave warmth in his chest. 

"Hey Mr. Collins, I was just keeping Mr. Ackles here company mean while you showed up, oh and huge fan by the way," Nathan says to Misha with a huge smile on his face and moves his hand forward to shake Misha's hand,

Misha chuckles and gives him a smile as well and shakes his hand, 

"Well thank you, uh.. Nathan right?" Misha asks him,

"Yes sir," Nathan says with a smile,

Misha looks down at Jensen who was sitting on a chair right beside him, Misha can see that Jensen was completely not sober yet he still had that 'I'm drunk' face, even though he did look like he can walk,

"Alright you, let's go home," Misha says to Jensen and gives a small pat on his shoulder,

Jensen looks up at him and smiles and does his best to stand from the chair, both Misha and Nathan grab onto him to steady him, 

Misha than thanks Nathan again for keeping him company, and apologizes for the wait,

Nathan just shakes his head and says with a smile,"I didn't want him to be alone, besides I was still going to stay a while longer," 

Misha gives him a smile along with a pat and lifts Jensen's left arm over his shoulders to help him walk out of the bar and into his car, 

As soon as Misha got in the drivers seat and started the car and started driving, Jensen let his head onto the cold window and closed his eyes,

They were almost back to Misha's condo, probably 6 or 5 more miles to go that's when Jensen started feeling like throwing up again, 

He started making gagging noises but not loud enough for Misha to hear, When Jensen thought he was stable to talk he tried to say 'I need to puke',  
Only thing that came out was,"Ugh..Pull over" 

"What?" Misha says and looks at Jensen,

Jensen made another gag noise, and said,"Mish please pull over"

With that Misha pulled over and Jensen literally jumped out of the car and started throwing up,

"Dam it," Misha mumbles while putting the car in park,

Mean while Misha was getting out of the car Jensen was still a little busy relieving his stomach, 

Jensen couldn't hold himself up anymore so he got on his hands and knees and just stayed there breathing in and out, Misha was beside Jensen rubbing his back and telling Jensen to focus on his breathing,

"You know... I should of probably not drank that new drink they had," Jensen says with a small chuckle, but quickly stops laughing because the movement makes his stomach twirl,

"Yea you probably shouldn't of had it," Misha tells him with a chuckle, and continues with,"I was seeing you, you kept getting that nasty black drink over and over again,"

"Then you started mixing your drinks with tequila and rum," Misha says with a little bit of anger and what was that concern? In his voice? Jensen thought,

"I only mixed them once," Jensen says while pointing a finger at Misha with a pout, 

Misha just gives him a small laugh and slaps his finger away, and tries to get Jensen to lean his back onto the car door,

"You smell like-," Misha starts saying to Jensen but soon is cut off by,

"Like beautiful flowers," Jensen says with a smirk,

"More like dried vomit and mint," Misha replies,

"The hell did you have before I picked you up?," Misha says while doing his best not to smell Jensen's breath,

"Well.. I did puke before you picked me up, and then Nathan gave me uh..," Jensen started saying but then he couldn't remember so he started snapping his fingers to try and remember when suddenly Misha decides to help him,

"Gum?," Misha asks him with a smile and his eyebrows raised up,

"Yea, he gave me gum," Jensen says and just leans back on the car and looking up at the dark sky,

They stayed like that just sitting on the floor and looking at the sky, It was a cool night, not cold but not hot either it was in between so no one had to wear a jacket or sweater,

"You know.. you didn't have to pick me up," Jensen says breaking the silence,

Misha turns his head to look at him and says,"But I did,"

"I know but-," Jensen starts saying but gets cut off,

"Jensen.. you know I'll always come when you call,"Misha says with a serious tone, but can't keep his face straight because Jensen is looking at him with a smirk,

"I can't believe you just quoted your own character," Jensen says while laughing,

Misha starts laughing as well, and says,"Well I mean it,"

"I know you do," Jensen tells him with a smile,

They stay like that for a while longer until Misha finally breaks the silence,

"Alright let's go home, it's getting pretty late," Misha says while getting up and gives Jensen his hand so he can pull him up with him,

Jensen chuckles and accepts Misha's hand and says,"Mish it's almost seven in the morning," 

"Your right... it's getting early," Misha says with a smirk,

Jensen laughs and gets in the car, they start driving without any more stops, even though Jensen did get car sick again but refused to let Misha stop so he can relieve his vomit,

They get to Misha's place at 7am exactly, Misha helps Jensen up the stairs and into the house, 

"You can take the bed I'll sleep on the couch," Misha tells Jensen who is walking slowly to try and avoid bumping into the walls,

"No I can take the couch I don't mind," Jensen says and turns to look at Misha,

Misha stops walking and just stays there looking back at Jensen, he knew how hangovers work and it is a bitch to wake up on the couch and your head pounding like a bitch,

"Well I mind, Jensen I know how hangovers feel when you wake up in the couch," Misha tells Jensen while looking at him in the eyes with a serious stare, and continues with,"So no, your sleeping on the bed,

Jensen just glares at him and says softly,"I don't want you to sleep there,"

Misha's expression softens and just smiles, and says a small soft,"ok"

Jensen smiles back and continues walking back to Misha's bedroom with Misha following behind him,

Once they are in the room Jensen sits on the edge of the bed and does his best to take off his boots, once they are off he removes his flannel, his watch, and his bracelet that Misha gave him when they were at a convention sitting in the green room, He places both his watch and bracelet on top of the bed side table,

"Here," Misha says while throwing some sweats at Jensen,

"Haha," Jensen says at the shorts, they were his shorts when he once stayed over and left them there on accident,

"I kept them just in case," Misha says who was standing there just staring and admiring Jensen,

Jensen looks up and smiles and says,"Thanks,"

Jensen goes to the restroom to change when he comes back outside Misha wasn't in the room, so he goes and looks for Misha,

"Mish?" Jensen says out loud,

"Kitchen," Misha screams out,

Jensen heads to the kitchen and finds Misha leaning on the island with his phone and sees a glass of water with some pills on the side,

"Those for me?" Jensen says referring to the water and pills,

"Yeah they are," Misha says looking up from his phone,

Jensen makes his way to the pills, and Misha moves out of the way so Jensen can take them,

"I'll be in the room," Misha says before giving him a smile,

Jensen just nods and goes back to take the pills, when he's done he makes his way back to the room,

When he gets to the room Misha is Laying down on his back with his phone out in his face,

Jensen leans against the door way and just stares at Misha, Misha must of felt his presence because he says,"You gonna come on the bed or are you Dracula that doesn't sleep?"

Jensen gives a small chuckle and makes his way around to the other side of the bed,

When Jensen enters the blankets Misha puts his phone away, and tucks an arm under his head and faces the ceiling with his eyes close,

Jensen just stares at him and says with a smile,"Thanks Mish,"

Misha opens his eyes and looks at Jensen with a smile and says,"Don't mention it," and goes back to closing his eyes and faces the ceiling,

Jensen just keeps on staring and finally decides to make a move, 

Misha was slowly dozing off when he felt the bed moving and felt a warm body beside him,

He doesn't flinch or move away he just removes his arm from under his head and places it under Jensen's head and let's Jensen's head fall on his chest,

Jensen lays there until he can't take it any more and instantly says,"I love you Mish,"

Misha smiles and says,"I know Jen,"

Jensen feels like he didn't say it with emotion, so what he does is hovers over Misha and looks at Misha until he opens his eyes,

When he does Jensen repeats it,"I Love You," And kisses him,

Misha is taken off guard when Jensen kisses him, but doesn't stop him he just kisses him back,

When they part away to catch their breath Jensen puts his forehead on Misha's forehead and closes his eyes,

When he opens his eyes Misha is already looking at him, They just stare at each other until Jensen let's a smile fall out and says,"what?"

Misha just gives him a smile and says,"I love you too," 

Jensen smiles and gives him one more kiss, and lays back down on Misha's chest and falls asleep before saying,"Good night Mish,"

Misha wraps his arm around Jensen and kisses him on top of his head and says," Good Night Jen," and falls asleep as well. 

******~ Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!!!!


End file.
